A Heart of Lust
by Ashiora
Summary: Joey and Yugi become secret lovers, but are too ashamed to admit it to there friends. Will they be able to get the hidden truth off there chests? Major yaoi. Couples: YugiJoey & RyouMalik
1. The Secret

Ash: Ok. This is my FIRST true FanFic. It contains yaoi(as warned in the summary) so if you dont like yaoi STOP READING NOW! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moans escaped the dark room, at the top of the small Game Shop. Blonde hair was ruffled against tri-colored spikes. The sound levels of the noises rised and lowered, as the sound of skin hitting together was also heard. Nothing could be seen through the darkness, but the two lovers knew what was happening...  
  
(The next day) A tall Brooklyn teenager with blonde hair and brown eyes held the hand of a shorter, spiked haired boy, both smiling at one another. They were walking close together so their linked hands couldnt be seen by their friends. "Come on you two! We're going to be late for school!" yelled a skinny brown haired girl. Tea. She wore a pink shirt with a matching skirt. The two boys holding hands wore blue outfits with white undershirts(the school dress code). "Yeah! Come on Joey! Pick up the pace!" one of the other boys ,Tristin, who had brown hair in a large spike poking out front, called. "They are right. Yugi! You two stop leaning on each other because your so drowsy and let's get going!" A boy slightly talled than young Yugi spoke. Bakura had pale skin and silverish hair, which made him look very innocent. "Alright! Dont be gettin' ya undies in a bunch!" Joey, the blone haired boy called. "Yea! We.." Yugi yawned. "Stayed up all night..Umm...Studying!" He blushed slightly, almost letting the secret escape.  
  
"Well?" Tea looked angerly down to the now seperated boys. "What is it, Tea?" Yugi asked, looking confused. A growl escaped Tea's throat."WHY DID YOU TWO WAIT UNTIL LAST NIGHT TO STUDY, THATS WHAT?!?!?!" She exploded, jumping up and down, making the two fall down, whimpering. "Calm down!" Tristen said, restraining Tea.   
  
Bakura looked around, wondering were his lover, Malik, was at. It was a well known fact they were together now, especially the way they cuddled at movies. A smile appeared on the pale boy's face as he saw his dark skinned companion turning the corner. "Malik!" Bakura called, scaling the sidewalk in no time, nearly knocking Malik over. "Hey!" Malik managed to get out, before he was glomped with hugs and kisses.   
  
Yugi watched the two as they had there traditional make-out morning session. The blush stayed on his face, looking over to his secret lover. He wished they could come out into the open and admit there secret..but no one would except it. No worries,...They'd find the right time and place.   
  
After everyone had said there hellos and such, it was off to school. Malik and Bakura was leading the group, arms around one another's waist. Joey and Yugi were taking up the back, which left Tea and Tristin in the middle. Yugi reached over, making sure his arm was behind Joey so no one else would see, pinching Joey's wonderful rear end. "YOW!" Joey squeeled, jumping up from the pinch. Tea looked back, giving Joey a wierd look, but shook it off. Joey and Yugi slowly caught back up. "What was dat for, Yug'?" Joey whispered to his short friend. "I just wanted to.."Yugi said shyly, winking, then blushing like a mad man. It was obvious that the two were getting closer to telling everyone the hidden truth, because that was the first time that Yugi had ever done that. In public atlest...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash: Well..There's the first chapter! R&R! Flame if you must, but try not to. Hope you liked my beginning of a up-and-rising fanfic! 


	2. Bathroom Break

Ash: Ok. Here's the second chapter. Hope ya like it! Oh and once I finish this one, I'm thinking of working on another one. If you have any suggestions, put them in your reviews. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do NOT, own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-At School-  
  
"Turn in your textbooks to..." The teacher started. "JOEY! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" She squeeled, slamming her large book down. "WAH!?!?!?!" the blonde haired bafoon yelled, startled. "You have detention, Mr.Wheeler!" Ms.Tsuki said(the teacher), going back to her lesson. "I nevah get a day offa detention..."Joey said quietly, scratching his head. The room was then filled with the loud knocking on the door. "Come in" Ms.Tsuki called. The short, but very handsome Yugi Moto walked in, carrying a pass and a slip of paper. Joey's face got heated by seeing that Yug' was only wearing his gym shorts and no shirt, because he was in the middle of changing when he had to come to the class. "I have a note from the coach, Ms.Tsuki." Yugi said, handing her the note. After reading it, Ms.Tsuki's eyes narrowed at Joey. "Mr.Wheeler...Go with Mr.Moto to see the Coach..It says he wants to speak to you.." 'Dah coach? Wants to see...me?' Joey thought oddly, walking over to the door with Yugi.   
  
About halfway down the hall Joey looked over at his half dressed lover. "So..Whaddid da coach wanna see me for?" "Nothing...I wanted to see you.."Yugi admited, blushing like crazy. "Well..we cant do anything in here..." He grinned, quickly diving in the bathroom with Yugi.   
  
Wide eyes from the small boy just got bigger as he was pinned to the cold wall. Passionate kisses were exchanged from the two as Joey managed to slip his shirt off. Bare chests were pressed together as more kisses were made. Joey slip a hand down Yugi's half-muscled chest, until he reached the hem of his pants. Managing to get the button undone while they continued making-out, he unzipped him as well. Tugging down on the tight leather pants, Yugi was left standing in just a pair of dark silky boxers. Grinning, Yugi did the same to Joey(but Joey had blue jeans on), leaving him in just some boxers with boxing gloves on them. With a quick movement, Yugi had pinned Joey to the wall. Then he began placing kisses on his cheek, then his neck, and down his chest and abs.  
  
Yugi slowly pulled down Joey's boxers with his teeth, looking up at the eyes of his lover. (Heres where the R rating come in for sure) Wrapping his lips around the erect member, Yugi did his back and forth motions. Joey closed his eyes, running his fingers through Yugi's hair, moaning in pleasure. "Mmmmm...mooooore..."Joey whispered, moaning still. Yugi took Joey completely, nearly choking himself. He pulled his lips off, licking the small crease at the tip, taking hold of the erection. Joey slid down the cold wall, pulling Yugi closer, letting him do what he wanted. Standing, Yugi slipped off his boxers, revealing his own swelling member, turning his back to Joey. With soft hands, Joey slowly pulled him down onto his lap. Entering with no preperation hurt both of the lovers, mainly Yugi. Joey took his time, putting his swell into his mate. Once it was all in, Yugi was already moaning from the pleasure. Joey pulled a hand around, taking hold of Yugi's member, moving his hand up and down, just as slowly did he pulled some of his member out, then putting it back in. They both wanted this, and it wasnt the first time either.   
  
After some hot passionate sex, the two finally came out of the bathroom, Joey with a slight limp and Yugi walking kind of funny. After some kisses, the two returned to the seperate classes, to find out something shocking.  
  
Once Joey entered the math class, and announcement came over the intercom. "We are pleased to announce that one of our honor students, Seto Kaiba will be throwing a party at his home this upcoming friday. Only a select group of students have been given invitations in their lockers. Have a good day." Joey knew exactly who was going to be at the party...Him, Yugi, Tea, Mai, Serenity, Mokuba, Ryou, and possibly Malik. It would be a very cool party, and most likely end up like the last party. A make-out party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash: Ooooo..Suspenceful, ne? R&R and give some suggestions for this fic and my upcoming one! Later! 


End file.
